Rain Coat
by Mudgecko33
Summary: When Natsu makes Lucy drink a strange potion, she begins to notice things about Natsu she never put much thought into... My first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first Fanfiction, and so i'd like for everyone to point out flaws, so i can make my stories better. It doesn't really have anything to do with the Fairytail story, and i am not sure it matters, bu the timeline is AFTER the time skip. please enjoy :D  
Of course i do not own Fairytail, this is just my fantasy of what could happen in it.

It was a rainy day in Fiore, the clouds seemed to appear instantly, shortly followed by the waves of rain. Though the weather wasn't in a good mood, Lucy, Fairytails celestrial spirt mage was. She had just completed a job by her self, one that was worth 100,000 jewls!  
Her partener, the fire dragon slayer Natsu, was currently sick, and the cold rain didn't help.

"I can't wait to see his face when he opens it!" Lucy thought as she put a newly wrapped gift in a bag.  
"I can't believe i found something so perfect for him at that creepy shop."  
she grinned as she imagined him wearing his present  
she grabbed her key holder and a umbrella as she begain walking to his house through the dreary rain.  
Her companion, a small "Dog" that looked like a snowman, followed her, doing his wobbly dance down the street.

"Natsuuuuu...we're out of fish" Happy, a blue cat said, sitting on the side of the bed, staring intently at his best friend. Natsu looked up at him, with a pounding headache and smiled "Happy...you could go to Lucy's house, she has fi-" he sudden;y broke out into a coughing fit and he tried to finish his sentence. "No! i wanna stay here with you Natsu! Lucy is grumpy because i pointed out she gained some weight" he replyed quickly.  
Just then there was a knock on the door. without waiting for a answer the door flew open and in stepped a soaking wet Lucy, looking very annoyed.

"Lucy! did you bring me fish?" the Blue exceed asked hopefully.  
"Natsu! how are you feeling?" Lucy said, looking worried as water drippped off of her hair onto the floor. "Hey Luce, you are soaking wet." Natsu replyed trying to sound cheerful, and failing. "Yeah, my umbrelle flew away when Plue fell into a pothole of water, and i stopped to pick him up" she said with a pout. "but i brought you a gift!" she handed him the wet bag  
that had water pooring out of it. "So its not fish?" Happy said with dissapointment.  
Natsu sat up against his bed rest, opening the gift with as much spped as he could muster.

His face lit up as he pulled out the gift. It was a Waist coat, just like the one he always wears, and it had golden scales along the edges. "Wow Lucy! this is awesome!" He said grinning while examinning it. "I thought since your last one got all torn up when you fought with Gray at the Guild, that you could use another one" she said as he tried to get out of bed to try it on.  
"Oh whats this?" he pulled out a vial of purple liquid from one of the pockets.  
"Fish?" Happy said quickly, his glimmer of hope dying when he saw what Natsu was holding.  
"Oh, i didn't see that, it must be from the shop i bought it at" Lucy said trying to find a label on it.  
"I wonder what it taste like" Natsu said as he pulled the cork out and begain to poor it down his throat. "DON'T DRINK THAT! BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Lucy said as she hit him over the head  
"Lucy! don't kill Natsu! he is still sick! you're mean Lucy!" Happy shouted as he took flight, flying circles around Natsu and Lucy.  
"Natsu, do you have any normal clothes i could borrow? i am sick of being soaking wet" Lucy said as she glared at Happy.  
Natsu pointed to a dresser as he got back into bed, still in his Waistcoat.  
"Natsu...all of these clothes are torn, you don't have a single pair that would cover my chest." she complained as she searched through the crammed piles of cloth he called clothes.  
"Lucy! i am hungry! can you make us some fish?"  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"Fine! just let me get dressed. I am ONLY making because Natsu is sick, and because you asked nicely." Lucy said as she walked into their Bathroom. 

Lucy walked out in a black tee shirt [one probably discarded by Gray at some point] and a pair of gray Cargo pants that Natsu would normally wear to "Nice" occasions.  
as she walked into their living room, she saw Natsu doing streches with Happy right beside him, mimicking his every movment. "Natsu! I thought you were sick!"  
"I was, but now i feel better, i think its because of that weird drink" he said pointing to the Vial of liquid. "But you don't know what it is ye-" she was cut off by natsu as he got up way to close to her staring at her shirt. "N-Natsu?" she said as her cheaks heated up. "Lucy, take off that shirt." he said in a serious tone. "What?! why the hell would i do that?!" She jumped back crossing her arms to protect herself from his piercing gaze. "It reminds me of that Ice Bastard. I like your scent, i don't like his. take it off." he said, displaying his simple logic. "Fine, maybe i'll just go home" she snapped and turned away quickly to hide her blush.  
"Lucy, do you have a Fever? your checks are all red" Happy pointed out, much to her disapointment. "Oh? you're sick? here , drink this medicine, it will make you feel better!" Natsu said as he flashed foward and pulled out the cork of the Vial.

Lucys voice got caught in her throat as she trried to refuse it. when she finally began to make words, a loud blast of thunder shook the groud, drowning out her voice as Natsu pinched her nose and put the bottle in her her to swollow the rest of the liquid. "NATSU!" She screamed as she slapped him. He looked confused that she hit him. She then stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door before he could say anything.

"Dang it...i hope that wasn't toxic, he only had a little bit, i had alot..." she thought as she stared at the cracked mirorr. Then she felt different all of the anger was gone, her heart started beating faster, her mind got dizzy, and her first priority was to own Natsu. "_Own Natsu? thats insane, why am i thinking like this?!"_ she thought to herself as she opened the door.

" Hey Luce! are you feeling better yet?" Natsu said with a curious gaze.  
"Natsu forcing me to drink a random liquid you found in your pocket, because you think it got rid of your sicknesses, makes me angry. I wasn't even sick to begein with!" she scoulded him.  
"Lucy, it made Natsu better!" Happy claimed with his carefree attitude.  
she glared at the exceed, as he destracted her from Natsu's toned abs. "_What? I don't care about Natsus abs! what is wrong with me?!"_ she mentally kicked herself.

Natsu then dropped his gaze to her shirt again. "_He is doing it again." she thought frustraited._

"Natsu, how about I cook something?" Lucy said as she turned around to hide her face getting red. "Cook some fish!" Happy cheered!.

"Ahh that was great! Happy, we're gonna have to get fish, so when Lucy comes over next time, we can eat fish instead!" Natsu said, rubbing his buldging stomac. "Aye Sir!"  
"Okay, i'll come over once every week and cook whatever food you have!" Lucy said with a smile. "_This way i can get closer to Natsu"_ she thought evily to herself imagaining what they could do. "Lucy, you look funny". Happy said, looking as if he could read her mind. "_Thats right! i have to get rid of the damn cat before i can be with Natsu" _"_No! Bad lucy bad! we are Natsu friends, sure he looks amazing with his toned body, and the way the flames dance across his- STOP IT! i should go, maybe then i won't keep thinking like this" _

she looked up and saw Natsu drinking her soda she hadn't quite finished  
"NATSU! that was my drink!" she said hitting him on the head. He swallowed wrong, and began coughing. seeing her chance she look at Happy "Oh no! Happy, what if the sickness is contagious? Happy, you should leave!" she said to the exceed who was patting Natsu on the back. "_NO! I should leave!" she mentally yelled at herself. _Happy Gasped "You're right! Bye Natsu Bye Lucy!" he said as he quickly flew out the door.

"_All mine" she said looking at Natsu still coughing._


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, round two, I hope you guys are enjoying this story. And plese leave reviews, that way i can make my writing better!

* * *

The rain had begun to slow down, but it could still be consitered a storm.  
Wendy had just finished her late lunch, and was relaxing on her couch. Her Friend, and Exceed Carla, was sitting next to her, reading a book. When suddenly a loud thunk came from the door, followed by some mubbling. "Hey Wendy, Carla! Its Happy! Natsu and Lucy are sick" came Happys voice from the other side. Wendy hopped up and walked to the door, opening it to find a soaking wet Happy. "They are sick? I'll go treat them!" The young girl said instantly.  
"Honestly, a young lady shouldn't should be forced into a rain storm like this" Carla said from the couch as she went to get a rain coat for Wendy and herself.

"Lucy, why did you send Happy away?" Natsu said, after a moment of silence.  
"Well, i figured since I had the last of the "Medicine", and you were still sick, that he should go away so he doesn't get sick." Lucy replyed _"Sheesh, taking advantage of this idiot is way to easy" "I should leave. I should leave. i should leave! why am i like this?" _Lucy battled internally while starring at Natsu. "Oh okay, that makes sense! But Lucy, what if you're still sick?" Natsu asked, almost sounding worried. "Then I'll just have to stay here with you so i don't get anyone else sick!" She said, glad he was taking the bait. Her eyes began to drift down to his Muscle Complex, Admiring his Body. "Luce, are you okay? you're starring at my stomach. Natsu said, making Lucy jump from her thoughts. "Oh yeah, i just, um, was, trying to see if you were still sick!" Natsu narrowed his eyes, not buying the excuse. "_Oh no! for once, he is actually seeing through a lie! maybe he isn't, maybe he just doesn't like my shirt... i could take it off if he- STOP IT LUCY!" _She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry Natsu, i am just really tired. Maybe i should take a nap" _"With you" She thought. _  
The without a warning, the door flew open, Wendy, Carla, and Happy on the othe side. "_Damn cat! Now i have to get all three of them to go away"_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Natsu-san Lucy-san! Happy told me you were sick!" Wendy said rushing over to them.  
Lucy gave Wendy a evil glare that sent shivers down her back.  
"Wendy! it is not acceptable to barge into someones house without knocking!" Carla scoulded her. "Okay, i will heal you!" Wendy said, already using her sky dragon slayer magic.  
"Yay! Wendy is helping more than Lucy did!" Happy cheered, as Lucy changed her glare from Wendy to Happy. "Lucy... You aren't sic-" Wendy was silenced by lucys hand "Oh! Wendy, the Fairy Hills is having a important meeting at the beach, you have to attend to it if you live in Fairy Hills!" Lucy said, pushing Wendy out the door. "But Lucy-san, its raining out side" Wendy protested. "Then you should take Happy and Carla and go tell them today was a horrible day to plan the meeting at the beach." Lucy said as she grabbed Happy and Carla and shoved them into Wendy at the door. "But Luc-" Happy was cut off by Lucy slamming the door and locking it. Lucy turned around to see Natsu staring at her with a blank [or was it serious?] expression.

"Whats wrong Natsuuu?" "_Did I really just call him Natsuuu?" _"Lucy, Why are you acting strange?" Natsu asked. "No reason." Lucy said quickly and avoiding his eye contact "_ I do know! I just won't listen to common sense" _ "Lucy, I am your best friend, i know when you're lying. Why are you acting strange?" he asked again. "Nothing." she said hoping his simple thinking would suddenly believe her. "Lucy..." He said with a growl "_is he threatening me?" _  
"Lucy, last chance" he growled again, standing up from his chair. "_I should make him threaten me more often, him growling is so hot!". _ Natsu jumped on the table, sending dishes spilling off in a pile of broken shards, then he jumped onto her, tackling her to the floor, and pinning her. also knocking the breath out of her, but she couldn't tell if that was because of the impact, or the fact that he was sitting on top of her. "Na-Natsu?" She whispered because he was so close. "Lucy, tell me now, or i will find ways to get you to tell me why you are acting strange. "I...am not acting strange Natsu. Get off of me." she said, realizing how much weight was on her full stomach. then, he began tickling her. At first she thought he was joking, then when she confirmed he wasn't, she tried to pretend not to be ticklish. she held out for 5/8ths of a second before she began laughing. he continued to tickle her, making her laugh until tears came to her eyes. She tried to throw him off, but stood no chance with him pinning her, and his assault of fingers on her wern't helping. Even he began to laugh until his hand went to high, and jabbed her breast, causing her to yelp and slap him hard "You Pervert!" she screamed as she tried even harder to get away from him.

"_What the hell! i was just about to get answers from her, and for no reason she slapped me! she is really acting weird..." _ Natsu thought not quite understanding what happened.  
"_At least it stopped raining"_

Natsu sat there and stared at Lucy for a second. her angry gaze back at him, almost daring him to look away.  
"Get off"  
"No"  
She had enough and went to slap him again, only to have him catch her hand, and pin it to the ground. she tried to retaliate by slapping him with her other hand, only to have it imprisoned as well. she began to blush from the position they were in. "Lucy, your face is all red. please tell me what is wrong?" "Natsu... that drink in your pocket, it is making me think weird thoughts." she said avoiding his eyes. "oh, well what are the weird thoughts?" he asked, letting off pressure from her wrists, but still keeping his hands on them. "They want me to do...things...with you..." "_To you" _she silently added. He grinned "Then do them! Then when you do them all, then they can't make you want to do anything!" "_But i will want to do them still"_ she thought. Then she realized what he just gave her permission to do.  
"So like, do you want to go fishing, or go out to ea-" Natsu was cut off by her finger against his lips, stopping him from saying anything. Natsu, first thing i want to do, is get you off of me. she said with a pained smile. Natsu realized he had been putting all of his weight on her, stood up quickly. "So now what?" he asked, while helping her up. "First, get your rain coat, we are going for a long, long walk, by the lake." she said, with a wink. "But lucy, its not raining anymore...".

* * *

Sorry! this story didn't end as well as I wanted it to. But thank you to those who have favorited and followed this story! And please leave reviews! Thank you!


End file.
